Do you Believe in Happy Endings?
by MumblesSKS
Summary: Heleus was not what they promised. They were teased with glimpses of a new life, a fresh start in life. But nothing is ever so simple, so easy. Just the same problems in a new galaxy. But with family, anything can be conquered


There are many exhilarating moments in one's life. Unexpected surprises that can pop up at any time ranking high on the list. This was as true in the Milky Way as it was in Andromeda. Delsin floated aimlessly through the void of space, his starship slowly creeping past him, he acknowledged that this was definitely one of those instances. Too bad his imminent predicament removed any form of possible excitement. This was bad. Really, really fucking bad.

"Okay, okay. Stay calm now." Delsin 'Double D' Dekkari stammered as he looked around at the chaos unfolding around him. "Someone will come around. Someone will come and everything will be all good."

Space. The 'final frontier' as they say. Such endless possibilities to explore. For exploration, for freedom, for life in general, and in Delsin's case, for death.

"Who the hell am I kidding? Nobody is coming to get me." He exasperated.

He maneuvered himself through the weightless vacuum and surveyed the now smoldering carcass of his ship, the Bebop. It was a small angaran craft whose original name he could not for the life of him remember. It was fast, sleek, and all in all a piece of shit that his boss won in a card game. Keyword being was.

However long he was out, it was apparently long enough to deplete his oxygen reserves to a critical level. He had ten minutes, maybe fifteen, if he took shallow breaths. His emergency transponder was broadcasting his location but the chances of anyone catching his signal – never mind finding him – were insanely small.

So this was how it ends, huh? He thought, the warning alarm of his oxygen tank echoing through his helmet. Suffocating and lost forever in space in a galaxy two million light-years from home. How did it come to this?

 **4 months earlier**

 **Kadara Port**

 **Two months before the Human Ark arrives in the Heleus Cluster**

"This is goddamn bullshit!"

Delsin sighed. It was the same routine every week. He would go out in search of work and inevitably find himself usually doing one of two things: helping others unload the latest shipment of cargo nabbed from the Nexus, or assisting with construction and repairs for the Port. If those options didn't pan out, he would do just about any odd job that came up. When he eventually returned home, Riley would be cussing up a storm over something that went wrong. The stove catching fire, someone trying to swindle her at the market, pickpockets, or maybe someone getting too touchy feely. Today it was worse though.

"We already paid our protection fee for the week, but then that turian ass-wipe comes here demanding more!" Riley fumed as she paced across the living room.

Meet Riley Dekkari, Delsin's younger sister and "professional" street doctor. Quite the oxymoron he thought, but he wasn't complaining. She had patched him up enough times to know that her technique was solid. Riley often volunteered at the local clinic which helped to increase her working knowledge of how to treat a plethora of injuries. She possessed an unusual knack for it. As a result of this natural affinity towards medicine, Delsin was determined to help her become a real doctor. One day, he hoped, she could return to the Nexus and establish a worthwhile career of helping those who truly needed it.

"First off, language." He chastised, chopping her on the head. "Second, what do you mean they came back demanding more?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Riley huffed as she plopped down on to the couch. "I think his name was Kailorn or some dumb name."

"One of Sloanes' boys?" He inquired. Riley nodded angrily and pulled up her knees to her chest. "Did you pay him?"

A simple nod was the answer.

"Did he put his hands on you?"

Delsin was by no means a fighter. Nor was he a particularly good one. Most scraps usually ended with him face down in the dirt. But, he was persistent. Especially if it involved his sister.

"They didn't do anything, don't worry." She said, waving off his concern. "Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"I don't know, but I'll go talk to Sloane." He reassured her. "See if I can get this sorted out."

"Watch out for that turian, Double D." Riley warned. "He's one of the darker ones with orange face paint."

While he didn't really have a high opinion of Kadara Port's 'queen bee', he did have to admit that she ran a tight ship and kept her people in line – for the most part. And she was fair. Well, as fair as one could be as an outlaw. It was certainly better than being on Omega, but not by much.

"Heard back from your crush yet?" Riley suddenly asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

Delsin could feel his cheeks flush and stopped at the door. "What? What crush?"

"You know." She teased, rocking back and forth. "The turian lady from the Nexus. Comes here sometimes. How would that even work? Do they have all the bits and parts down there?"

"You are way too young to be asking that and I am leaving before this gets any more awkward." He practically screamed as he quickly walked out the door.

"I'm only younger by four years." She hollered. Him being 21 and she being 17, she was basically an adult. But he still thought of her as his baby sister.

Still though, this business with Sloanes' goons was bad news. They were less of a police force and more of an intimidation squad. Except they went the extra mile and would whoop your ass just cause. Granted, not all of them were assholes but that wasn't saying much. The rule of Kadara was pretty much the same as Omega. Do what you wish but don't rock the boat and don't fuck with the Outlaws. Which is why he made a habit of keeping his eyes forward or towards the ground while walking to his destination. Last thing he needed was a misunderstanding. All things considered, Kadara was just a reskinned Omega with new aliens and a boss with less of a god-complex.

But then again, they weren't all that friendly either. Especially considering the fact that Sloane Kelly took control over of the port after beating back the bony-faced assholes known as the Kett. By right this planet was theirs, but since they couldn't keep control, they were knocked down a few notches. That's the law of the jungle, right? Still, it was a comforting thought to Delsin that new life did exist in the cluster. It was a new experience living among the Angara. They were much freer with their emotions and more honest than the other Nexus races. Unfortunately that also meant they didn't hold back when expressing how much they did not like outsiders taking over their home.

It wasn't long before Delsin found himself outside Sloane's headquarters. For the most part people who weren't an Outcast could come and go but that also meant you had every gun in the building on you. Couple that that with most of the guards having prior military, mercenary, or law enforcement experience and it was a literal fortress. The de facto rule of Kadara: Don't fuck with Sloane.

"What do you want, kid?" A Krogan guard demanded. A rule of thumb that he learned quickly on Omega, don't appear too spineless and don't be too aggressive. Find a happy medium and most hired goons will leave you be. Usually.

"Need to talk to Sloane." He eyed the massive reptilian guard.

"Not just anyone can talk to Sloane." A purple asari next to the krogan spoke. She had a bored expression on her face and was twirling a knife around on a table.

"What if it concerns one of her guards?" Delsin huffed, he really didn't need the hassling.

The two guards eyed each other before shrugging. Truth be told, they didn't have to hold him up, but being a guard was a lackluster job. They usually had to create their own entertainment. Usually in the form of baiting civilians into fights or testing how much they could irk someone before they snapped.

"Behave yourself." The asari warned, angling the knife so that the blade was pointed towards his chest

Double D nodded curtly and excused himself. That went better than he hoped and was a good sign. Chances are if they were in a relative decent mood then Sloane would be as well. What with the close proximity and such.

While Aria's digs had flair, charisma, and sexiness, Sloane's setup had presence, intimidation, and practicality. Security was tighter and honestly better trained. A setup in a club, even one filled with criminal and scum, set one at ease and more willing to bend to Aria. All the easier to wrap yourself around her finger. It was a set up that worked well with her, but Sloane was different. The dingy, rustic look and everything being fortified or having a purpose spoke of function over style. The military precision in all her guards spoke one message: one wrong move and you're dead before you could regret your decision. It was all very different and yet somehow similar. Still having to deal with either did not sit well with him.

He could feel all eyes on him as he nervously walked towards the so-called throne of Kadara Port. It was almost enough to make him turn right around and leave. But he couldn't, not now. Double D straightened out his posture and and steeled himself as he walked in front of Kadara's self-proclaimed ruler.

Sloane Kelly was a terrifying woman worthy of both respect and begrudging thanks. It was her leadership that helped propel the Exiles out of the dirt. She was a crackshot with a rifle, a tactical genius if the rumors were true, a former Alliance officer, and a hothead. But the most terrifying thing about her were her eyes. Sloane was one of the few people with heterochromia. Matched with her calculating stare and temper, and even krogan shrunk under her gaze.

"Well then, what is it you want?" He could feel her sizing him up and he unconsciously shrunk a little bit. It was actually his first time actually seeing her in person and up close. Let's just say that vids and pictures did not do her justice.

"Miss Kelly-"

"It's Sloane," She interrupted harshly. "I'm not some dainty lass waiting to get hitched."

"Y-yes, sorry. I'm here because my sister and I already paid our fees but one of your men came to my home demanding more credits."

Sloane seemed to regard him briefly before speaking. "Do you have proof of one of my boys doing this?"

Double D mentally kicked himself for not asking Riley about that. Without proof it was a baseless accusation. Something that was not appreciated on Kadara.

"Well… No, but-"

"So I am to just take your word that you were robbed by one of mine?" Sloane interrupted again, leveling a scowl at him. "You want to present a complaint, that's fine. But you better make sure that you can back it up."

Double D opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to say something, anything. But he knew it would be futile to speak on deaf ears. Much as he hated it, she did have a point. He should have asked Riley if she recorded the whole exchange or something.

"Your Jonah's kid right?" Sloane asked bringing him out of his inner turmoil. "Got a younger sister named Riley? Grew up on Omega?"

"That's right." Double D said nervously. He was aware of the fact that his dad may have known Sloane before they were exiled, but he hadn't bothered to ask about it.

Sloane rubbed her chin and looked deep in thought. She stayed like that for a minute or so before she finally sighed and mumbled something he couldn't quite hear.

"I knew your father. He was a good man" Sloane almost sounded sad as she spoke if his late father. Now that was interesting. "I can't do much about your money that was taken without proof."

Delsin's mood visibly declined further at her words but she wasn't finished.

"However, I can offer you something else."

Delsin felt a small uncomfortable pang of dread settle into his gut but he pushed it away. He could at least hear what she had in mind.

"My handymen are a bit shorthanded at the moment. I need more bodies to help pick any salvage they come across or pick off from the Nexus assholes."

Delsin was about to voice his concerns about not being very well accustomed to using firearms or being in danger in general but was silenced by Sloane raising a gloved hand.

"I can very well tell you're not much of a fighter but you won't have to worry about that. You'll always have an armed escort with you and you'll only handle salvage."

That definitely agreed better with Delsin. He was never much of a good shot and this was definitely a better fit so far.

"Pull off this job, and you'll have more than enough credits for protection fees. So, what do you say?"

Delsin mulled over the proposal as Sloane kept her hard gaze on him. He honestly did not want to get involved with the Outlaws more than he had to, but this deal was a golden opportunity. If he pulled this off, both he and Riley would be set for at least a month. That meant more credits for rations and supplies. Supplies to help Riley improve her trade as a medical practitioner. But was it worth throwing in with the Outcast? It sure as hell better be.

"I'm in." Double D spoke with renewed determination.

A smile that sent chills down his spine found itself on Sloane's face. "Well alright then. Head down to the port in three days. Meet up with the captain of the Bebop."

 **Later that night**

"I'm home." Double D hollered as the door to his small apartment closed. After his meeting with Sloane, he took it upon himself to go work some more jobs and try to earn back some of the money they lost. That, and he picked up some more food from the market.

"Good, I just finished cooking dinner." Riley yelled.

Delsin inhaled and and let the succulent aroma of cooked meat invade his nostrils. Adhi- a much uglier and vicious looking varren- was the main source of meat. Rarely, you could even find Eiroch meat though that was more expensive, being more of a "high-class" meal.

"Smells good." He smiled setting down his jacket. He was actually starving since he had to skip lunch today and work was more strenuous than usual. Some walls on the western side of the port broke down so he and other volunteers spent the better part of the day fixing them.

"So any luck with Sloane?" Riley asked, handing a plate to him before settling down on the couch.

The smile quickly left his face and and his appetite nearly went with it. Delsin knew that Riley would not approve what so ever but they could definitely use the money. Plus if he did a good job perhaps that'll get the guards to ease off on them. Fat chance of that happening.

"She said she can't do anything without proof." He explained while popping a piece of meat in his mouth. Riley sank back into her seat letting her plate fall into her lap. He could tell that she mentally fighting herself for not recording the incident when it happened. "But there is good news."

Riley gave him a skeptical look and he could feel a lump form in his throat.

"Sloane said if I did a job for her, that we would make more than enough money to take care of us for atleast a month." He tried to sound cheerful but watching Riley sigh and the look of disapproval only made him sound more nervous. "We need this, Riley. We're almost out of money and food, and the electricity is gonna run out if we can't pay the utilities."

"I know but-"

"And if we can't pay the protection fee we get sent to the Badlands." Delsin interrupted, taking a seat next to her. "No way am i going to let that happen. I'll never be able forgive myself. I don't like it anymore than you but if it keeps us safe then I'll do it."

Riley sat quietly and stared at her plate, deep in thought. Delsin cursed inwardly and sighed, he knew exactly what she was thinking and if their positions were switched he would probably think the same. Setting down his plate he wrapped an arm around his younger sister and pulled her close.

"I know you're worried that I'll end up like dad but it won't happen."

"You don't know that." Riley barely whispered.

"It won't happen." He repeated firmly yet in a reassuring tone. "I promise."

Riley offered a brief nod in acceptance lifting a weight off of his shoulders. "Okay."

"Now then, how about we put on a movie." Delsin beamed, fiddling with his omni-tool. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her perk up a bit and felt a smile tugging at his mouth.

"How's Star Wars: A New Hope sound?" He asked knowing full well that the Star Wars films were her favorite.

"Yes, yes, yes." Riley squealed and bounced in her seat. "Can we watch all them?"

"Maybe not all, but we'll see what happened."

It was moments like these that made life easier for Delsin. Anytime that he could make Riley smile, it was always worth it. Between the loss of their father and being exiled to Kadara, the happy moments were few and far between. No matter what happens he will always be there for Riley and always keep her smiling.


End file.
